


Whenever, Wherever

by stececilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Fighting, Frottage, Love Confessions...sort of, M/M, Mutual Hand jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Rematch, Scene before airport fight, Steve accidentally walking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: The night before the Rogues head to the airport, they take refuge in a warehouse where Sam and Scott decide to have a rematch from their very first meeting. The rematch does not go like they thought.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Whenever, Wherever

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came about after watching Ant Man on TV and some encouragement from my marvel buddy. I think Sam and Scott have a very cute first meet and that meet left a lasting impression.
> 
> The title comes from the song "Whenever, wherever" by Shakira
> 
> FYI: Just in case people were wondering, all of my one shots titles are based off of songs. I do this to challenge myself where I hear a song and have to somehow incorporate the title into the story. 
> 
> Anyways on with the story!

“Alright we’ll stay here for the night and tomorrow we’ll go to the airport to find the quinjet.” Steve said looking at the group that took his side in regards to the Sokovian Accords.

“This warehouse really?” Sam asked as Steve sighed.

“Look it was the best I can do. Can’t exactly get a hotel…we are after all not on the good list.” Steve said looking at the group that consisted of Natasha, Bucky, Clint, Sam, Wanda, and Scott.

“I think it’s good.” Clint commented as Bucky nodded.

“I hope we don’t run into any homeless people or squatters.” Scott said looking around as Sam smirked.

“Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

“Hmm I do recall someone here kicking your ass.” Scott said with a grin as Sam shook his head.

“That was nothing. Just a little warm up. Now that I know your tricks it won’t happen again.”

“Uh huh if you say so.”

“Fine lets go you and me!”

“Go where? It’s kind of late and we should stay in the warehouse.” Scott said innocently but with a glint in his eye.

“Rematch!”

“Now? Here?”

“Yes, now, here. Whenever, wherever I will kick your ass.”

“I’m good.” Scott said with a shrug as Clint just laughed.

“Oh come on Scott, kick his ass again. He deserves it.” Bucky said a little to eagerly as Sam just glared at him.

“No. We need to reserve our energy. Now everyone go to your corners and get some rest.” Steve ordered as everyone did just that.

After setting up his little nook for the night, Scott decided to explore the warehouse. Having just flown to Germany from the US, he was feeling off and thought walking around the place may help settle him.

He looked in different rooms seeing if there was anything of interest, when he heard the sound of grunting and thudding. Curious, Scott followed it where he came upon Sam punching a makeshift punching bag.

“I better not find my face on it.” Scott called walking over as Sam turned and looked at him.

“If I could, I would.”

“You really want that rematch bad don’t you.”

“Nah man, I’m good now.”

“No you’re not. Alright come on. Let’s do it!” Scott said removing his shoes, socks, and shirt leaving him in just his pants.

He started stretching as Sam just stood there watching the man before him. When Sam first met Scott, the man was in that weird shrinking armor so he couldn’t really see what he was dealing with.

Looking now, Sam was impressed. While not as muscular as him or Steve, Scott definitely had defined muscle and very well toned torso. His arms were tone with lean muscles that Sam new personally could pack a punch.

“Alright yeah.” Sam said removing his own shoes, socks, and shirt not missing the way Scott was looking him up and down.

Scott cleared his throat and took his stance as Sam followed a few feet away.

“First one to tap out?”

“Sounds good. One round?” Sam asked as Scott nodded.

“Perfect. Bring it Tic Tac.” Sam said seeing Scott instantly coming at him.

Sam moved back and blocked the jab, returning one of his own. Scott easily avoided it by dodging to the side then lunged forward aiming for Sam’s face

Sam easily parried it and pushed the arm away before doing an upper cut hitting Scott in the chin. Scott stumbled back as Sam was on him in an instant.

Scott ducked the round house kick and rolled across the floor before jumping up and kicking out as Sam charged him.

Sam jumped to the side and grabbed Scott’s leg throwing him across the room. Scott landed with a grunt on the concrete floor but quickly rolled and got back up.

He spat out some blood and grinned. “Not bad. Where was this Sam when we first met.”

“He was just taken by surprise. But I'm back baby.” Sam said as Scott just smiled.

“Finally a challenge.”

They continued fighting across the floor dodging kicks and punches while getting in a good share of their own.

Sam crashed against the wall with a kick to the chest as Scott stood there panting. “Give yet?”

Sam wiped blood from his lip and shook his head. “No I am doing good. How about you?”

“Still going strong.” Scott said shaking his body out as Sam walked back over.

They once again continued as it seemed they each got their second wind. Scott ducked a punch returning one of his own as Sam grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

Scott cried out but swung his leg swiping Sam’s out from under him. Sam landed on the ground with grunt as Scott wrenched his wrist free and started to move away, when Sam jumped up and tackled him. They rolled across the floor swapping punches, not realizing they were heading towards a stack of crates. Before either knew it they crashed into the stack sending 5 crates shattering all around them.

They rolled apart and covered themselves as the crates fell and splintered. After a few minutes of silence they sat up and looked around.

“Huh didn’t think we were that close to it.” Scott commented as Sam just nodded.

“You okay?” Scott asked crawling over to the other man as Sam looked over his body for injuries.

“I think so. You?”

“Yeah we should probably move you know…”

Sam nodded and stood up holding out his hand to Scott. Scott took it as he was hefted up and together they carefully left the scattering of wooden splinters.

Once away from that mess they looked at each other. “Should we call it a draw then?” Scott asked rubbing the back of his head as Sam sighed.

“Maybe.” Sam said holding out his hand as Scott smiled and walking over took it. Right when Scott took it, Sam pulled the other man and swiped his legs out from under him. Scott, surprised, clung onto Sam’s upper arm pulling the other man down with him.

They landed on the ground, Sam on top of Scott, as they just looked at each other. “That was cheap Sam Wilson.”

“You think our enemies will fight fair Tic Tac?” Sam countered keeping the smaller man pinned under him.

Scott wiggled under him trying to break free but couldn’t due to the way Sam was holding him down.

“No shrinking tech now to get you out of this. Admit it I win.” Sam said as Scott growled and thrashed his legs trying to get some leverage.

Sam just smirked then froze when he felt Scott’s crotch brush his. They both froze, looked down at their waists, then back at each other.

Scott grinned and said “You are right, our enemies don’t fight fair.” He continued his motions to escape but made them a little more sensual.

“Stop that.” Sam said through gritted teeth as Scott looked up at him innocently.

“Stop what? I am just trying to get myself out a possible dangerous situation.”

“You know exactly what you are doing.”

“I am just playing by your rules.” Scott said panting slightly noticing that Sam’s breathing was getting heavier also.

“Sam…is that a weapon in your pocket or are you…”

“Shut up.” Sam growled and claimed those lips in a passionate kiss.

Scott moaned and kissed back feeling Sam loosen his grip on his arms allowing the smaller man to wrap them around his neck. When air became a necessity, they parted and looked at each other panting more heavily.

“What was that?” Scott asked softly as Sam sighed.

“I…uh…”

“Doesn’t matter. Shut up and do it again.” Scott growled pulling Sam’s face back down to his and claiming those lips. This time Scott allowed Sam to lick into his mouth as Sam finally pressed his hardening cock against the one below him. They both moaned in unison at the touch as it seemed to let everything break loose. Scott wrapped his thighs around Sam’s waist as Sam rested one of his hands on one of Scott’s thigh.

“I definitely like them better wrapped around there then my neck.” Sam panted out before attacking Scott’s neck.

“Hmm same here.” Scott moaned running his hands down that sweaty back feeling the muscles move underneath his fingers.

As they continued kissing each other, trying to establish dominance with their tongues, Scott let his hand wonder down to Sam’s waist to pull it tighter against his.

“Scott…” Sam panted as Scott just whimpered back. “What are we doing.”

“Don’t care, it feels good so please don’t stop.” Scott said softly continue to thrust against the clothed dick above him.

Sam just nodded and met Scott’s thrusts saying “Wouldn’t dream of it. God I want more…I…”

Scott just nodded and eagerly unbutton Sam’s jeans as Sam returned the favor. Pushing both down just enough to free their aching cocks as they continued their eager rutting. They moved quicker against each other, slick with sweat and pre cum, no longer kissing, but more sharing of breath as Sam rested their foreheads together. They gasped and moaned when Sam reached down and took both their cocks in one hand.

“Fuck Sam!” Scott cried out as Sam latched onto that neck. Scott pulled Sam closer with his arms and legs as Sam let out a growl.

“Are you close?” Sam asked in a husky voce as Scott just nodded.

“So close, please let us cum. I need…”

“Shh I got you baby. Come on just a little more.” Sam purred stroking them faster while keeping their hips moving together. Scott nodded and finally felt his end approaching.

“Sam…Sam…SAM!” Scott cried out as he came followed by Sam who cursed loudly before feeling his cum spurt over his hand, mixing with Scott's.

“Scott? Sam? Are you guys okay? I heard grunting and shouting and…” Steve started walking into the room and freezing.

He couldn’t move. All he could do was watch his friend and the new guy obviously getting off. When he finally came to his sense, he turned mumbling sorry that sounded like "ohgodI'msorry..." and fled face red with blush wondering how he would face both men tomorrow.

“You think we scarred poor Cap?” Scott asked breathlessly both noticing Steve appear then flee.

“Oh yeah.” Sam said with laugh before collapsing on top of Scott.

They laid there in silence, both wonderfully sated, when Sam pulled back. “Scott I…”

“Hey it’s okay…I mean…I did kind of lead you on.”

“Well yeah but I could have backed off.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.” Scott admitted softly as Sam looked down at him.

“What?”

“Sam do you ever think about our first meeting?”

“Yeah I do. Who the hell meets someone that is a threat and says ‘Hi I’m Scott’.”

“Well honestly I didn’t see you as a threat. I was actually kind of thrilled to meet you. I mean me meeting an Avenger? It was all I could do to keep from fanboying.”

“Yeah I saw you with Cap…”

“Aww is someone jealous?”

“No…just my muscles are good too you know.”

“Hmm they sure are.” Scott said running his hands up Sam’s arms.

“I’m glad I had a reason to recruit you Scott…I really wanted to see you again.”

“Yeah? Any particular reason?”

“Well I mean you impressed me and also…intrigued me. I wanted to know you more…not to mention the rematch. Mostly the rematch...”

“Right, yeah." Scott said with a laugh lightly kissing Sam on the nose hearing him laugh too. "Well I’m here now and I am not going anywhere.”

“I hope not Tic Tac. We can use you.”

“We?”

“That includes me.”

“I know but I like to think you could use me more than the Avengers.”

Sam just chuckled and kissing Scott gently said “Yeah I definitely can. Now come on we best get cleaned up and get some sleep.”

“Yeah.” Scott said feeling Sam leave him and instantly hated the cold air that hit his skin. “So you think we’re going to meet any resistance tomorrow?”

“Oh most definitely. Knowing Stark he’s already planning his attack.” Sam said finding a tarp nearby and using it to clean them both up.

Once they were cleaned and dressed, Scott led Sam to the little nook he found earlier and made into his sleeping spot.

They settled into the nook together as Scott rested his head on Sam’s chest. “If Stark shows up…it’s going to be nasty tomorrow isn’t it.”

Sam sighed and grabbing a nearby blanket Scott must have found, draped it over them. “Yeah not sure how the Avengers will come back after this. This really put a wrench in things.”

Scott could hear the heaviness in Sam’s voice and said “I’m sorry this is happening. Sorry you have to go through it.”

“Hey it’s for the right reason. Plus Steve and I…been through a lot together. I will always follow him. He’s a good man.”

Scott just nodded and said “Seems like it. Well I’ll follow you so looks like I am team Cap.”

Sam just smiled and kissed Scott’s head. “I do hope after this we can get to know each other better. I would love to take you out on a date.”

“Hmm I would love that too. You’re a good man Sam Wilson. I’d date you.” Scott said softly before closing his eyes and feeling exhaustion finally claim him.

Sam looked down at Scott and sighing said “And I you.” He pulled Scott closer and closing his eyes smiled glad he had his Ant Man by his side once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm I'm thinking they both won the rematch don't you all? ;p
> 
> Please like and comment if you wish! 
> 
> Also!!! Tomorrow i will put the valentine's Day sequel to my story Tell Him. Scott tells Sam the news! While you don't necessarily have to read that one to understand the sequel it will help. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and showing support for my stories! It truly does mean a lot. ^_^


End file.
